wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Aysa Cloudsinger
(initial) |affiliation = Independent (former) :Shang Xi's Academy (former) The Alliance : Tushui Pandaren |location = Wandering Isle; Eastern Earthshrine in Stormwind City |relatives = Ji Firepaw (lover) Mendaco close friend |mentors = Master Shang Xi}} Aysa Cloudsinger is a Pandaren who is a Master follower of Tushui, which believes in living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training, and moral conviction. Described as graceful and poised, Aysa has attained impeccable form and a refined intellect through diligent practice. To Aysa, to follow the way of Tushui is to defend what is right above all else. She believes that success in any endeavor never justifies dishonorable deeds. While the Alliance contains a diverse mix of cultures, Aysa is attracted to the high ideals and values that cement the Alliance together. Aysa is first encountered by players at Fu's Pond on the Wandering Isle, where she trains from atop a lily pad. She is one of the most promising students of and later becomes the leader of the Alliance Pandaren. She is a major quest giver at the Singing Pools, where she assists players in discovering the whereabouts of the ancient spirit of water, . She makes appearances elsewhere, including Morning Breeze Lake, The Wood of Staves, and the Skyfire Crash-Site, and also helps guide players safely into the Chamber of Whispers. Biography Mists of Pandaria When she felt a disturbance that Ji was in trouble, Aysa traveled to west to Kalimdor where she accompanied the Alliance towards Durotar. She would participate in the siege of the Horde's capital city of Orgrimmar and managed to rescue Ji from the terrible atrocities that the True Horde was committing. Helping a wounded Ji out of the city, Aysa decided to take her friend back to the Wandering Isle and recover while the Alliance and Horde forces managed to succeed in defeating Garrosh Hellscream, the former Warchief of the Horde. War Crimes Arriving to Pandaria for the first time in her life, Aysa continued to serve the Alliance and every faction that was part of it. She was among those that attended the trial of former Warchief Garrosh Hellscream for committing terrible acts towards the Horde and nearly bringing death and destruction to the whole world. During the trial, Aysa spent most of her time in directing every attendant to their seats. She also became a good friend to Jaina Proudmoore. Legion When the Burning Legion returns and launches its third invasion to the world of Azeroth, Aysa arrived to Stormwind City where she attended Varian Wrynn's funeral when the King was killed during a battle at the Broken Shore. She later met up with Ji back at Wandering Isle and are found in the Temple of Five Dawns where it serves as the main base for the Order of the Broken Temple led by The Grand Master. Quests ;Fu's Pond * ;Singing Pools * * * * * * * ;Morning Breeze Lake * * ;Chamber of Whispers * ;Wood of Staves * * ;Skyfire Crash-Site * * ;Elwynn Forest, outside Stormwind City * Media AysaCloudsinger.jpg|Aysa near the Temple of Five Dawns AysaCloudsingerSP.jpg|Aysa at the Singing Pools. AysaCloudsingerPOR.jpg|Aysa near the Pool of Reflection. AysaCloudsingerMBL.jpg|Aysa meditating within Morning Breeze Lake. AysaCloudsingerWOS.jpg|Aysa at the Wood of Staves. Aysajishenzindying580-1379816852.jpg|Aysa in the cinematic. Aysasurprised580.jpg|Aysa in Stormwind Keep.]] ShuQuests.jpg Notes *When encountered initially within the Singing Pools, Aysa is sitting in the middle of the "skunk pool", an area of water that turns players into skunks so long as they are in it. It has no deleterious effects otherwise. Patch changes * References See also * External links de:Aysa Wolkensänger es:Aysa Canción Etérea pl:Aysa Cloudsinger Category:Pandaren Category:Wandering Isle NPCs Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Unique voices Category:Monks Category:War Crimes characters